An Alternate Universe
by WincestElejah
Summary: Damon and Stefan are something called Travelers, who are people who travel through dimensions. Stefan is suddenly whisked away to a dimension where the supernatural rule and everyone thinks humans are myth. Will he find his way home, or stay behind? Stefan/Other dimension Elena. Rated M for POSSIBILITY of LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second TVD fic, so please review! This is a fic where Stefan and Damon are something called Travelers. They have the power to travel through alternate universes. This might become a series. This fic is Stefan traveling to an alternate universe where supernatural beings, specifically vampires, rule. Humans are regarded as weak and are nothing but myth to the supernatural. Anyone who is a human has to keep it a secret, like vampires in our world. Anyone who is a supernatural being in our world is a human there and vice versa, making it so that there is a much larger population of the paranormal then there are humans. Also when one of the Salvatores from our world go to their world the alternate universe Salvatore who is in our world, so it's kinda like a switch. And the species doesn't change.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Vampire Stefan POV**

I woke up and got out of bed. Something didn't feel right. I felt a little dizzy as I got up for school. I walked downstairs.

"Hey Stefan." Damon greeted me."

"Hi Damon. I'm leaving."

"What about breakfast?" I gave Damon a weird look.

"I'll just have a blood bag on my way." I said.

Damon just sighed. "Stefan, you need to accept it."

"Accept what?"

He looked at me. "Katherine made us human, Stefan. You need to stop denying it. Humans can't survive on blood." I stared at Damon in shock.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Don't be so surprised little brother." Damon said.

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Damon, is there a witch I can talk to?"

"Yeah, Jenna Sommers, remember?" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Jenna? A witch?" Damon looked worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll explain later, Damon. Let's just go to the Gilbert house." I headed out the door. "She does live with the Gilberts here, right?"

"Of course, but what do you mean by "here"?" he sounded confused. "And why wouldn't she be with the Gilberts?"

"I told you, I'll explain later. Come on."

* * *

**I know it's short but this is just the beginning. Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout Out to fallin' snowflake for following the story!**

* * *

**Human Stefan POV**

I woke up for school. Ugh. Yet another day as a human, hiding it from everyone else. School is torture for me now. I got ready for school.

"That took a long time." Damon commented. "What's the point of having vampire speed if you don't use it?"

"Hypocrite." I muttered.

"What'd I do?" I looked at him in surprise.

"How did you hear that?"

"Vampire hearing, little brother."

"No, seriously."

"Why don't think I'm serious?"

"Damon, last time I checked, humans don't have super hearing." Damon stared at me.

"What? I'm calling witchy."

"Jenna?" He stared at me again.

"Dude, have you gone crazy? Jenna? A witch? Hell no. I mean Bonnie."

"Bonnie lost her witch powers in the fight, remember? She's human now."

"Wow, there's something wrong with you..."

* * *

**Vampire Stefan POV**

"I think Stefan is a Traveler." Jenna said told Damon.

"A what?"

"A Traveler. They have the power to travel into alternate dimensions. The Stefan from this world is in this Stefan's world."

"Wow." I said. "That's... Freakish."

"Jenna, you are joking... Right?" Damon asked.

"No."

"How can we switch back?" I asked.

"A witch from each world has to do the same spell at the same time." Damon whistled.

"Damn. That'll be hard."

"Yes. Stefan, do you know any powerful witches in your world?"

"Yes, Bonnie Bennet. You said that in this world Bonnie lost her powers, right?"

"Yeah. So, other Stefan, tell us what your place is like." Damon asked.

"Well," I started. "Damon and I, were both vampires."

"Lucky."

"Definetly not. We have to hide our existence. All the supernatural have to."

"In this world, humans are the supposed myth, not the paranormal."

"From what you are saying," Jenna said. "Anyone here who is supernatural is human in your world, and vice versa."

"Strange." Damon said. "Tell us who everyone is in your world."

"Let me see... Jenna's human, Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf, Caroline Forbes is a vampire, Elena Gilbert is the human doppelgänger, Jeremy Gilbert is human, Alaric Saltzman is human, Katherine Pierce is vampire, Matt Donovan is human... Anyone I forgot?"

"Don't think so. Everyone you said is supernatural there here used to be that but are now human. Jeremy is a witch also, Alaric is vampire and Matt is a werewolf. Elena is still the doppleganger, but she's a vampire."

"Wow."

"Yeah. How did you guys end up vampires?" Damon asked. I told them our story.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"It happened a couple of months ago." Damon started. "Stefan and I fell in love with this girl, Katherine. At the time there was this human hunt going on, and Katherine was human. They found out she wasn't actually a vampire when someone saw her holding vervain. They were going to kill her and we tried to save her but our father, who is a vampire, shot us. We had enough of Katherine's blood in our system to become human. No one has found out and our father has disseapered."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout Out to the guest who reviewed the story! Here's your update.**

* * *

**Vampire Damon POV**

"Travelers? You're kidding, right Bonnie?" Damon said.

"This is no joke."

"Wait, there's a universe where I'm human? Oh God no, this can not be happening."

"There's more, Damon. If Stefan is a Traveler... Then so are you."

"Wait, what? I can go through universes? That may become useful."

"No one knows how it works. You wouldn't be able to control it until we figure it out."

"Oh. Damn. Anything else in that grimoire?"

"Yeah, there's a bit more, let me read it... Oh my GOD. CAROLINE!"

**Vampire Caroline POV**

"What does all this Traveler stuff have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well," Bonnie begins. "Damon and Stefan are travelers and it says here that the most common way for it to spread is through the sire bond. All of the Originals are Travelers. When they turn someone they may or may not get the gene. It is quite rare. But if they do get it every person they turn and who they turn and as it goes on will get the gene. Meaning..."

"That I have the gene." I said as realization dawned on me. "I can do it too."

"What?" Damon said. "No. No no no no NO!"

"Woah Damon, I'm not that bad." I said.

"No it's not that, it's just that..."

"That what?"

"This means KATHERINE and KLAUS can do it."

We all let that sink in. I then basically summed up the situation.

"FUCK."

* * *

**Sorry about how short it is, I'm having a bit of writer's block for this. More soon!**

**-RL13TVD**


	4. PLEASE READ DISCONTINUING

**Guys, I am so sorry, but I don't think this story is going anywhere. I think I'm going to discontinue it. If someone wanted to take it up PM me and I'll tell you the details. Sorry. I will post if someone else takes the story as a seperate chapter. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear.**


End file.
